


Dandelions

by orbisomnia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loona - Freeform, fluff but like a tiny bit of sad stuff but nothing too major, hyewon, mainly just fluff tbh, oliwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia
Summary: Sometimes you can't make a wish come true alone.





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little bit after the LOONAtv #345, where we all saw poor Hyejoo struggling with the dandelion lolol This is gonna mainly just be fluffy so I hope you guys enjoy it!

     “If you try any harder you won’t have any breath left Hyejoo.” said a familiar soft voice from behind her. Hyejoo turned her head to see Chaewon walking up to her, and watched as the familiar blonde took a seat beside her under the shady tree.

 

     “W-well I’d like to see you do any better!” Hyejoo said with mixture of defence and determination.

 

     Chaewon just laughed and looked to her side carefully finding a dandelion near her and carefully picked it from the ground. “Watch this.” She said as she brought the flower up to her mouth, and closing her eyes let out one soft breath, and to Hyejoo’s surprise, the little puffs all flew off the flower at once and into the wind. She looked from the flower to Chaewon in a bit of shock. But that was when she noticed that the older girl was still watching the bits of the flower disappear in the wind, being carried to who knows where.

 

     Hyejoo watched her carefully in silence for a few moments, confused but also curious. After the last few fluffs disappeared out of sight Chaewon looked back at her and raised an eyebrow at Hyejoo’s confused expression. “What is it?” she asked.

 

     “Why were you just watching the pieces of the flower float off?” Hyejoo said as she looked back over at the flower in her hands.

 

     “Well you know you’re supposed to make a wish on these right?”

 

     “Well yea, most _everyone_ knows that.” Hyejoo scoffed. _Not like any of mine had actually come true though._ She thought.

 

     “Well..there’s another thing I read once, that said even after you blow the flower away, you should always watch it until you can’t see it anymore. Watching until the last little fluff is out of sight helps your wish come true.” Chaewon explained with a smile. Hyejoo thought about this for a moment, wondering if maybe that’s why none of her wishes had come true yet. She’d always rushed things. Hyejoo was always moving...trying to keep as busy as she could. And with everything going on at the time that wasn’t very hard. From the photoshoots and dozens of fansigns, to practicing hard for the coming months ahead, she never really had the chance to relax and take everything in...nor did she really even take time for the silliest things like wishing on flowers and watching the pieces of said flower; and her wishes, float through the sky. Stuck in thought, several minutes of silence passed as Hyejoo just looked at and fidgeted with the dandelion in her hands.

 

     With a slight bit more determination she found a new flower and picked it from the ground. She lifted it close to her mouth and with her eyes closed let out the hardest breath she could. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know that she’d failed. A muffled giggle from beside her told her she had. She opened her eyes and sure enough, her dandelion had barely lost any fluff, and Chaewon still had her hand over her mouth from where she was giggling at the younger girl's failed attempt.

 

     “It’s not funny!” Hyejoo said defensively and playfully nudged the older girl.

 

     “Well if you’d stop trying to blow on it like a big bad wolf trying to blow down a house then maybe it would work!” The older blonde joked, nudging Hyejoo back with a laugh.

 

     “You have to do it softly or it won’t work.” She took the flower from younger girl’s hand, took it in her own and blew on it softly. And sure enough it worked. The fluffs from the flower now floating in the air around them.

 

     “See?” Chaewon looked back over at her and smiled. Hyejoo was still frowning.

 

     “Fine...I’ll try it softer but I’m telling you it won’t work for me.” Picking another from the ground beside her she held it and front of her and keeping her eyes closed, made a wish, and blew softly on the flower. She kept her eyes shut for a moment waiting for a certain giggle to alert her of her failure...but there was silence.  


     Opening her eyes, Hyejoo looked over at Chaewon, who was smiling brightly, and then down at the flower in her hand. It had worked. Looking up she could still see some of the pieces of the flower being picked up and floating off into the wind. She silently watched until they were out of sight and leaned back against the tree with a content smile. “I guess you were right.”

 

     “I knew I was. Did you make a wish?” Chaewon asked curiously.

 

     “Yep.” Hyejoo closed her eyes, almost seeming relaxed now.

 

     “Well….? What was it?”

 

     “You know I can’t tell you that! You of all people should know that if you tell someone your wish it won’t come true.” Hyejoo laughed and opened an eye to look over at the older blonde who was the one frowning now.

 

     “Yea...I forgot about that. I was just curious is all.” She said with a sigh. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hyejoo relaxing against the tree, and Chaewon sat beside her picking through the grass and flowers beside them. After doing shoots for most of the day, a change of pace like this made both the girls content. They sat there for abt longer, both feeling calm and relaxed, taking in the afternoon sun.

 

     After a while, Chaewon spoke up.

 

     “Hyejoo?”

 

     “Hmm?” The taller girl hummed in response, having not moved from her spot under the tree.

 

     “Did..you mean what you said earlier?”

 

     Hyejoo opened her eyes and looked over at Chaewon, whom instead of smiling had a slight hint of worry on her face. “Huh? What do you mean?” She looked curiously at her confused at what the older girl meant.

 

     “You said, ‘I guess she doesn’t like me’. You were just joking around right?” Chaewon looked from Hyejoo and then back down to the flowers she had been picking, almost as if she was trying to distract herself from something. She knew it probably shouldn’t have affected her, but hearing it made this small hint of worry grow like a thorn in her chest. _She’s just joking around._ Chaewon had thought when the younger girl responded to her accidentally blowing the flower pieces in her face & hair with such a quiet and sad tone. With the camera’s rolling, she knew she couldn’t have asked her about it then so she had just laughed it off and decided to bring it up later.

     “What? Of course I was kidding!” Hyejoo said, not wanting to worry the older blond with the fact that what she said wasn’t the full truth. Yes, she originally said it as a joke but as the day had gone on she had started to overthink and wonder if she really meant it as just that. Yes, it was a joke at the time, she knew the older girl hadn’t meant to get the pieces of dandelion in her hair and such while the staff was trying to fix her makeup. It was an accident, and honestly it didn’t bother Hyejoo. But it would be a lie if her ‘joke’ didn’t have a little truth behind it. Thinking to the last few months, Chaewon always seemed to be much more upbeat and happy when she was around the other two in their group, yet around her, she seemed quieter. Still as bright as ever...but just about as quiet as Hyejoo herself was if not quieter. _Maybe I’m just dragging her down..._

 

     Suddenly she felt a tap on her arm, shaking her from her thoughts. She saw that Chaewon was now looking at her curiously as if to see if she was lying. “Don’t lie to me Hyejoo, I know you better than that..” she said as she looked at the younger girl with a more serious expression on her face.

 

     “I’m not lying! I swear it was just a joke, I was messing with you.” the raven-haired girl quickly retorted, trying to hide the defense in her voice.

 

     “Hyejoo-yah…” The older girl looked at her in concern. She knew something was wrong and she wasn’t gonna let it slide.

 

     The younger girl immediately just looked down at her hands in defeat. _I don’t know why I thought lying would work._ She thought to herself. Hyejoo knew out of the 4 of them Chaewon knew her best, so she would always be the first to notice if something was wrong.

  
     “And what if I did lie?” She said finally with a huff, before continuing. “You’re always so bright and almost hyper around the others. But when we hang out..most of the time you’re just silent. Yea you’re still as bright as ever, but you’re just more...quiet I guess.”

 

     “And that’s a bad thing?” Chaewon said, her voice had now gotten softer.

 

     “I..I mean I guess not completely...I just get worried you’re bored of me is all.” Hyejoo said as she fiddled with the flower in her hands, trying to distract herself.

 

     “Hyejoo...don’t say that. I’d never get bored of you, you know that.” There was a hint of worry- _no maybe it was sadness? Hyejoo couldn’t tell;_ in the older girl’s voice. She dared not look up from her hands, afraid to see what look Chaewon was probably giving her.

 

     “It’s just…” Hyejoo started, but the words caught in her throat.

 

     “Just what?” There was more of that worried tone to Chaewon’s voice now, which made Hyejoo not want to look at her even more so.

 

     “Just…” she took in a deep breath and continued, “With Sooyoung and Jiwoo unnie...you have so much more fun with them and they’re much more fun and interesting to be around..and I’m just...you seem happier around them than me. And..and I don’t want to drag you down is all.” Hyejoo spoke the last part so quiet that the older blonde almost didn’t hear her.

 

     Chaewon just shook her head. “You’re not dragging me down Hyejoo.” She took the younger girl’s hand and intertwined them, much to the other’s surprise. She leaned her head on the Hyejoo’s shoulder and continued, “Sooyoung and Jiwoo unnie are fun to be around, you’re right. They’re also loud, which I don’t mind but sometimes I need the quiet. You...make me feel calm and I like that about you. Sometimes calm isn’t so bad you know?”

 

     The younger girl stayed silent for a moment, not thinking this was the reaction she was going to get at all. _Calm? I keep her calm_  she thought as she’d remember all the times she would get anxious around the crowds of fans or when she’d get nervous before a stage and without thinking would always reach for one of her unnies hands; ninety percent of the time finding Chaewon’s hand in her own. Even a little thing like that made her calm, and to know she could be that same comfort to someone else...made her happy.

 

     “You know..I guess you’re right, calm isn’t too bad.” Hyejoo leaned her head against the blondes before quietly adding, “And I like you too.”

 

     Chaewon moved her head to look curiously at the taller girl, “What was that?”

 

     Hyejoo panicked for a moment realizing what she had said and the fact she had said it aloud. “I-I uh, I meant that I like that about you too! Y-yea that’s what I said!” She had stopped leaning on the older girl and let go of her hand, finding another stray flower in the grass and fiddling with it, trying to put her attention on anything other than the girl sitting very quietly beside her.

 

    After a few seconds of silence Chaewon lightly laughed, not really saying anything at first which made Hyejoo slightly more nervous than she already was at this situation she seemed to have put herself in. “You know as well as I do, that’s not what you said.” She looked at the taller girl with an almost knowing smirk on her face. Hyejoo said nothing, not wanting to say what she really had accidentally let slip out.

     “Hyejoo-yah~” the blonde said curiously, nudging the younger girl's shoulder. Hyejoo looked over at her and then back down at the dandelion in her hands. She was about so say something when Chaewon interrupted her. “I heard what you said, I was just teasing you.”

 

     “Wha- that's mean unnie.” The taller girl frowned, for two reasons; Chae now knew she liked her, and secondly she was teasing her about it.

 

    “Not really~” The blonde softly laughed and before the other girl could say anything she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Because I like you too.”

 

    Hyejoo dropped the dandelion in her hands. _Did she just..?_ She wasn't entirely sure what to say, the feeling of relief overcoming the shock of what just happened. The older girl didn't try to get her to say anything else either, she just leaned her head on Hyejoo's shoulder quietly.

 

    The taller girl leaned her head on the blonde's and smiled, holding her hand. They stayed like that, both content and relaxed, for a while longer before Hyejoo spoke up.

 

    “Chae?” she said in a quiet voice.

 

    “Hmm?” Chaewon just hummed a response, not moving from her place at the other girl's shoulder.

 

    “Did you still want to know what I wished for?”

 

    “I thought you said if you did it wouldn't come true?” The older girl questioned, a little confused.

 

    “It's okay...because my wish already came true.” Hyejoo smiled and closed her eyes, still leaning her head on top of the older girl's. Chaewon just lightly laughed to herself. _Of course that's what she wished for._ She thought to herself. Maybe she'd just keep it a secret that her now girlfriend, hadn't 'technically’ made the wish as Chaewon herself was the one that blew on the dandelion and not Hyejoo.

   

    The older girl had blown on it the same time as Hyejoo, making sure that it worked that time, even if she had to have some help. She thought about telling her, but figured she might just tell her later. It wouldn't hurt, after all, in order for a wish to come true, sometimes you just need a little help from your friends.

 

* * *

 

    It was late in the evening when Sooyoung and Jiwoo found the other two girls, having been asked to go find them after they hadn't returned after a few hours. Hyejoo and Chaewon had accidentally fallen asleep, still leaning on each other sat under the tree. After Jiwoo had snapped a quick picture (she thought they looked adorable and was gonna show them later, which she did much to Hyejoo and Chaewon's slight embarrassment), Sooyoung went over and quietly woke them up letting them know it was time to head back to their hotel.

 

    Neither Sooyoung or Jiwoo asked what had happened, or asked many questions at all for that matter. They just kinda figured it out on their own. After all, the two younger girls followed after them, hand in hand, Hyejoo not letting go of the older girls hand, and Chaewon not really minding. For once it seemed, to Hyejoo at least, that things had finally turned out alright and she was happy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I just wanted to throw it out there that this was originally a twitter au that I started but ended up abandoning for a while. (Here's a link as I never deleted the tweet -> https://twitter.com/orbisomnia/status/1021239909426913280 ) I finished writing it and it'd been so long that I decided to just upload the whole thing here and leave it at the end of the tweet. Hope you liked it and it wasn't...too cheesy I guess lol


End file.
